Je me suis connecté
by Yaori-fic
Summary: Quand Harry joue à un jeu, et qu'il y rencontre le mystérieux MercuryEyes, voilà ce que ça donne /Guimauve on peut dire/ HPxDM UA  2eme chapitre en ligne, ou comment je fracasse en deux leur idylle.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le dernier écrit de 2011

Enjoy It

* * *

><p>Je me suis connecté<p>

* * *

><p>Je me suis connecté, EmeraldEyes, tel est mon pseudo sur un jeu RPG de vampire, loup-garou et chasseur.<br>J'avais déjà été beaucoup de fois vampire et loup-garou dans d'autres jeux, alors j'ai innové et je suis devenu chasseur lors de mon inscription.

Je ne joue pas pour être le numéro un, après tout, il y a toujours 100 joueurs qui sont déjà au niveau 150, le reste, généralement, niveau 30 à 50, ou, pour ceux qui n'ont rien compris au jeu, reste au niveau 1 ou 2 toute leur vie.

Je ne fais pas parti d'un Ordre, il y en a tellement de toute façon que ça ne sert à rien, je fais ma vie en solitaire.  
>Je fais mes missions, mes quêtes, je travaille chez le fossoyeur quand je ne peux plus rien faire si ma barre de vie est à 0.<br>Je monte les niveaux tranquillement, rien ne presse, au bout d'un moment je n'y jouerai plus de toute façon.

Alors comme chaque jour, je passe 1 heure à faire des missions, puis je vois que j'ai un message, ce qui ne m'est jamais arrivé jusque là.

_MercuryEyes : MercuryEyes vous à ajouter dans son Ordre «Hunters of Darkness»_

Je vais donc dans la catégorie Ordre où je ne suis jamais allé.

C'est un nouvel Ordre, tout est au niveau 1 : forteresse, bibliothèque, coffre fort.

Un deuxième message ?

_MercuryEyes : Salut, bienvenu dans l'Ordre, je sais qu'il est nouveau, nous sommes avides de nouveaux membres ! J'espère que tu y resteras !_

_PS : C'est ton pseudo qui m'a alerté )_

Mon pseudo ? Il ressemble au sien.

Je vais donc sur son profil

**MercuryEyes : Niveau 45**

Visiblement il est là depuis plus longtemps que moi, je suis au niveau 35. Quelle coïncidence d'avoir pratiquement le même pseudo…

Quand je me suis inscris je ne savais pas quoi mettre, comme j'ai les yeux vert émeraude, j'ai mis ça en anglais. S'il a fait comme moi, c'est qu'il a des yeux comme le mercure. C'est peu commun.

J'aide un peu l'Ordre : je donne de l'or, je renforce l'influence.

_MercuryEyes : Merci d'aider l'Ordre !_

_Au fait je m'appelle Draco, enchanté =)_

Draco ? Encore moins commun… Je me demande quel personnage il peut bien être dans la réalité.

Cela fait 3 messages, je vais peut-être lui répondre.

_**EmeraldEyes : Je ne sais pas si j'y resterai, mais pour le moment ça ne va pas me tuer.**_

_**Moi c'est Harry, enchanté.**_

_MercuryEyes : Enchanté aussi !_

_Tu joues depuis longtemps ?_

_**EmeraldEyes : Ca va faire 1 mois et toi ?**_

_MercuryEyes : A peu près pareil )_

_Tu trouves les niveaux comment ?_

_**EmeraldEyes : Ils sont assez faciles, c'est dommage de ne pas rencontrer de difficultés au-delà du niveau 20.**_

_MercuryEyes : Oui, c'est vrai ! _

C'est toujours à ce moment là qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, qu'on sait que ca va s'arrêter.

_MercuryEyes : Au fait, je suis gay._

Pourquoi il me raconte ça lui ?

Je reçois un nouveau message

_MercuryEyes : Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler après ça. Désolé._

_Au revoir_

Mais c'est quoi son problème ?

_**EmeraldEyes : Non ça ne me dérange pas, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**_

_MercuryEyes : Comme ça, je veux que les choses soit clair._

_**EmeraldEyes : Tu sais on est sur des RPG, je me fiche de ta sexualité.**_

_MercuryEyes : Et toi tu es hétéro ?  
><em>  
>Il m'agace un peu, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi…<p>

_**EmeraldEyes : Je suppose que oui, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec un mec…**_

Ca devient trop privé…

_MercuryEyes : Ca te dirait d'essayer ?_

Ce n'est pas Me*tic ici ! C'est un site RPG !

_**EmeraldEyes : Ecoute je crois que je vais te laisser.**_

_MercuryEyes : Tu pars déjà ?_

_**EmeraldEyes : Oui. A+**_

Je me déconnecte de l'ordi et prends mon sac pour payer le mec du cybercafé qui s'occupe des ordinateurs.

« - Numéro 7.

- 5 euros. »

Je lui donne les cinq euros et me dirige vers le bar.

« - Un cappuccino s'il-vous-plait. »

J'attends ma commande et je sens quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi.

« - Un café »

Cette voix est assez rauque, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je frissonne un instant.

On me sert. Je bois tranquillement le liquide chaud.

« - C'est dommage que tu es quitté le jeu. »

Je me tourne vers cet homme et je rencontre deux perles mercure.

« - Je…

- Tu es mignon quand tu fronces les sourcils. »

Il rit doucement et je commence à rougir un peu.

Cet homme est vraiment quelqu'un de peu banal : Une peau pâle, des cheveux blond platine, un corps svelte, une chemise blanche, un jean noir qui montre la forme parfaite de ses jambes interminables. Et des yeux mercure.

Mercure.

« - Je suis d'ordinaire galant, alors ne pense pas que je ne veux que coucher.

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi ne pas dire oui ? Tu n'as rien à perdre.

- On se connait à peine.

- Alors, je recommence en _vrai. _Je m'appelle _Draco, _j'ai 27 ans, je suis publicitaire, j'aime jouer au RPG dans ce cyber café. »

Bizarrement, j'ai un peu plus confiance.

« - Moi c'est Harry, j'ai 24 ans, je suis étudiant en art, et je viens ici parce que je n'ai pas d'ordi là où je loge…

- Etudiant en art ? Intéressant !

- Ah merci, publicitaire c'est pas mal aussi ! Vous travaillez pour quelle publicité ?

- On peut se tutoyer non ? Pour le moment je fais C*ca-Cola

- D'accord si V… Tu veux ! Coca-cola ? Ah j'ai fait une overdose de cette boisson…

- Je ne suis pas fan non plus, mais le travail, c'est le travail. »

Nous avons discuté assez longtemps au cyber café, de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps comme on dit. Je me souviens qu'il faisait nuit quand on a décidé d'aller manger une pizza.

Le fait qu'il soit gay ne me dérangeais pas, il ne me draguait pas non plus, nous parlions comme des amis.

Une fois dans la pizzeria, il a recommencé à parler.

« - C'est la première fois qu'un mec du cybercafé te parle ?

- Oui, c'est assez surprenant, surtout qu'on est sur le même jeu !

- Oui, mais quand j'ai vu ton pseudo, EmeraldEyes, je t'ai tout de suite trouvé sur le numéro 7 !

- Tu étais où toi ?

- Au numéro 6.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu, désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, tu as l'air absorbé lorsque tu joues.

- Ah oui… J'essaye de faire une heure pile de jeu, donc je fais au plus vite et ne me laisse pas distraire

- C'est une chose compréhensible !

- Pourquoi tu vas au cybercafé si tu es publicitaire ? Tu dois bien avoir un ordinateur chez toi pour travailler ?

- Je vis seul, alors venir ici, ça me fais voir du nouveau monde !

- Tu m'avais déjà repéré ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui »

Il me regarda longuement dans les yeux, je me sentais nu tout à coup.

« - Oui »

Je fis la carpe.

« - D… Depuis combien de temps ?

- 3 mois »

- Mais… Mais…

-Mais ? Tu viens depuis quand ?

- Ca va faire 6 mois, depuis que j'ai quitté le cocon familial…

- Et tu loges où ?

- Chez une personne âgée qui loue une chambre en échange d'aide dans la vie quotidienne

- Ah je vois, et ça te plait ?

- Oui, j'aime aider les autres.

- Tu dois être apprécié par les autres alors

- Pas trop, enfin… J'suis mieux tout seul quoi

- Solitaire ? Un peu comme moi, mais j'ai besoin de sociabilité aussi

- Aussi mais… C'est compliqué… »

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que les gens abusaient de moi avant car j'étais trop gentil, encore maintenant j'ai cette hantise…

« - Messieurs, nous allons fermer »

Draco regarda sa montre, elle avait l'air d'avoir coûté cher…

« - Ah oui ! Il est 23 heures.

- Je paye »

Mais il avait déjà donné sa carte bleue

« - Je suis Gentleman »

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Je rougis un peu.

Je ne sais plus combien de fois j'avais rougi tout de même aujourd'hui. Il me perturbait.

On se connaissait depuis peu, et pourtant, c'est comme si on c'était toujours connu

« - Je te ramène chez toi ? Ou tu veux voir à quoi ressemble l'appartement d'un publicitaire solitaire autour d'un dernier verre ?

- J'ai encore du temps devant moi.

- Bien, on y va à pieds ? Il fait quand même assez bon ce soir. »

On marchait, on reparlait de tout et de rien

« - Tu sais faire les portraits ?

- Oui, enfin, on l'étudie, et d'après ma prof, je me débrouille bien

- J'aimerais que tu m'en fasses un. »

Il me fit un petit sourire, et on arriva devant un immeuble londonien assez chic, il y avait 5 étage.

« - J'habite au dernier étage. »

Bien sûr, pas d'ascenseur. Une fois en haut, je n'ai vu qu'une porte dans le petit couloir.

« - Ici, un étage est égal à un propriétaire, donc nous sommes peu ici.

- Donc l'étage t'appartient… Ca doit être grand chez toi !

- On peut dire ça. »

Il ouvrit la porte, le couloir de l'entrée était assez grand, les murs était sombre avec des meubles en bois clair l'éclairage était tamisé.

J'enlevais mes chaussures, lui était apparemment dans la cuisine.

« - Tu veux boire quoi ?

- Comme toi tu prends !

- Alors deux whisky ?

- Oui ! »

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire, mais je fais une exception ce soir.

Je me dirige vers le salon, immense : 3 grands canapés en cuir, une télévision qui fait tout un mur, un bar, et d'innombrables œuvres d'art exposées sur les murs de la pièce.  
>Chaque tableau semblait vivre, comme si on pouvait pénétrer dedans comme dans le pub Cartier avec l'artiste qui ressemble à Van Gogh…<p>

« - Tiens »

Il me tendit le verre emplit du liquide ambré que je portai à mes lèvres.

Il buvait lui aussi, et je sentais son regard contre ma nuque pendant que je continuais à regarder les mélanges de peinture sur la toile.

« - Elles sont magnifiques… » Réussis-je à prononcer

Il alla chercher la bouteille de Whisky et nous en resservit deux verres pleins

- Merci, ces œuvres sont dans ma famille depuis assez longtemps, à la mort de mon père je les ai récupérées car cela affectait ma mère de les voir dans son domaine.

- Désolé que ton père soit mort

- Ce n'est rien, les êtres sont éphémères, c'est pour cela qu'il faut vivre l'instant présent, Carpe Diem comme on dit.

- J'aime ces mots, je veux dire, de vivre l'instant présent sans se soucier d'après. »

Je me retournais vers lui, son regard était sombre.

« - Ca va ?

- Oui, désolé si ma façon de t'observer te paraît indélicate, mais je ne peux détourner mes yeux de toi. »

Je fis la carpe et je me suis mis à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.  
>Il posa son verre sur la table basse qui est devant un des canapés de cuir, et s'assis, il m'invita à faire de même en tapotant la place à côté de lui. Je posai mon verre à côté du sien et je rejoignis la place à côté de lui.<p>

« - Parle-moi de toi

- Pour dire quoi ? Je crois avoir tout dit ?

- Non, je ne sais rien finalement, de personnel…

- Ah bah… Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas si tu étais autre chose qu'hétéro, tu n'as jamais eu envie d'essayer ?

- Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça en fait… J'ai pleins d'amis homo pourtant, mais je n'ai jamais vu en eux l'étoffe d'un petit ami potentiel

- Et tu me vois comment ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas ! »

Sa voix était sensuelle, son visage c'était rapproché du mien, son bras était sur le dessus du canapé, il m'enlaçait presque.

« - Je ne te force pas à répondre, après tout ce n'est que la première fois que l'on se voit. »

Il retira son bras et resservit du Whisky, il bu d'une traite son verre alors que je le buvais à petites gorgées.

« - Comme demain c'est le week-end, tu restes encore à boire un peu ?

- Oui »

Ma réponse était un murmure. A cet instant je regardais son visage fin et ses cheveux tomber le long de sa nuque.

Il était beau.

Je finis mon verre et j'avais un peu chaud, il m'en resservit un autre que je bu rapidement, peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas et que cela allait empirer mon état, mais mon corps brulait de l'intérieur, et j'aimais ça.

Il me regardait de nouveau.

On finit la bouteille, je disais n'importe quoi, il semblait me comprendre, et j'étais content.

« - Tu devrais dormir ici, tu as trop bu

- Ca n'me dérange pas, j'suis bien ici ! »

Je riais. Il tient l'alcool mieux que moi.

« - Je vais te préparer le lit

- Je n'ai pas sommeil ! J'suis bien sur ce canapé avec toi !

- Je le prépare quand même, je ne serais pas long »

Il se leva, il marchait normalement, je me levai aussi, mais je retombai sur le canapé.

J'étais sans doute ivre.

Il revint cinq minutes après.

« - Tu as été rapide

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul trop longtemps, tu as l'air bien pris de boisson

- Je bois rarement !

- Je vois ça ! »

Il me sourit et il posa ses fesses à côté de moi.

« - Draco…

- Oui ?

- C'est un bon prénom, j'aime l'originalité

- Je prends ça pour un compliment Harry, même si je ne l'affectionne pas vraiment

- Moi je l'aime, beaucoup »

Je me suis blottit contre lui, il était assez surpris, ces muscles se sont contractés à mon contact.

« - Tu es mieux qu'un canapé en cuir

- Merci »

Ces muscles se détendaient peu à peu, avec ses doigts il jouait avec mes cheveux.

« - Tes cheveux sont un champs de bataille, mes doigts restent dedans, contrairement aux miens qui sont lisses

- Tes cheveux sont beaux, je les préfère aux miens qui sont incoiffables !

- Si tu le dis Harry

- Je le dis, donc c'est vrai ! »

Il fit un rire discret.

« - Tu es marrant

- Je fais pas exprès de l'être…

- C'est ça qui me plait chez toi »

Je levais ma tête vers lui, ses yeux ont pénétrés à l'intérieur de moi.  
>De nouveau, je me suis senti nu.<br>Sa tête s'approcha de la mienne, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent.  
>Il se recula comme si sa bouche avait été brûlée au contact de la mienne.<br>Mes yeux étaient mi-clos, mon visage était avancé pour qu'on s'embrasse.

Je ne bougeais pas.

Je sentis deux mains une sur ma nuque, l'autre sur mon menton, et une sensation de bien-être face à ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Il se recula après ce doux baiser.

« - On s'arrête là ?

-D'accord, on va se coucher ?

- Oui, je vais te donner un T-shirt et un pantalon pour dormir »

Je me suis changé, je suis allé dans le lit, il est allé sur le canapé.

Je me suis endormi rapidement.

Le lendemain je suis parti avant qu'il ne se réveille.

De toute façon, j'allais le revoir prochainement : poste 7, EmeraldEyes versus poste 6, MercuryEyes.

* * *

><p>Voilà, le dernier texte de l'année 2011, en esperant qu'il vous a plu !<p>

2012, me voilà !

PS : Un tite review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, un petit sondage !

Je fais un autre chapitre ou pas ?

A vos Reviews =)


	3. Chapter 3

NB : Avec beaucoup de retard, voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction,**_ Je me suis connecté_**, avant toute chose, je sais que ce chapitre ne sera pas du tout comme vous l'avez imaginé, mais alors pas du tout... Finalement en écrivant la premier chapitre, je savais qu'il n'aurait pas fallu demandé s'il en fallait un deuxième, même s'il y avait beaucoup de demande de suite, car finalement, avec moi, les histoires ne se finissent pas généralement bien ces derniers temps... Donc si vous avez le courage de lire une suite totalement contraire au premier chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, sinon, vous pouvez relire le premier chapitre !

PS : Désolé pour les fautes, il était assez tard quand je l'ai écrit

* * *

><p><em><strong> Je me suis connecté<strong>_

* * *

><p>«<em> Le lendemain je suis parti avant qu'il ne se réveille.<em>

_De toute façon, j'allais le revoir prochainement : poste 7, EmeraldEyes versus poste 6, MercuryEyes. »_

Le lendemain, on c'est revu, on a longuement parlé, les jours suivants aussi, on parlait de tout et de rien, comme des amis.

On buvait quelques verres les vendredis soirs dans un bar.

Puis les jours sont devenus des semaines.

On se fréquentait de plus en plus, on apprenait à se connaître en dehors du cybercafé et en dehors du bar où on allait le vendredi, il aimait ce que j'aimais, on allait au théâtre, au cinéma, au restaurant, nous parlions des mêmes livres, nous avions les mêmes goûts culinaires.

J'étais sur un petit nuage, il était l'homme parfait.

Un soir, après mes cours, on c'était retrouvé dans un bar gay, on parlait de nous. On avait une sorte d'amitié améliorée, celle où on est complice avec la personne, qu'on se fait des câlins, parfois mêmes de petits bisous. Cette relation étrange qui vous fait tomber amoureux de cette personne si spéciale.

Après avoir bu quelques verres, on est allé chez lui, dans son bel appartement au dernier étage, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé, des baisers, des promesses, des « je t'aime » murmurés.

On sortait officiellement ensemble.

J'étais tellement heureux, des petits papillons dans le ventre, je ne parlais que de lui, de ses petites intentions envers moi, c'est mots doux. Le peu d'amis que j'avais n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de moi et de ce symptôme qu'est l'amour, mais moi je m'en fichais et je me contentais de sourire bêtement en sachant à quel point il m'aimait.

Finalement trois mois après nous emménagions ensemble sur sa demande, j'avais laissé ma petite chambre chez la personne âgé dont je m'occupais pour un appartement grand luxe avec lit double et confortable, cuisine aménagée, salle de bain avec baignoire à remous, vue sur Londres avec un gigantesque balcon avec une multitude de plantes, et surtout, un homme magnifique, et je n'avais pas vraiment de regrets, c'était la belle vie.

Les premières semaines après mon emménagement étaient magnifiques, on était tout le temps collé l'un à l'autre, on ne pouvait pas rester plus de trente secondes séparé, on dînait ensemble, on regardait la télé ensemble, on dormait ensemble, on se lavait ensemble, on partait ensemble le matin, on rentrait ensemble le soir.

Deux mois après mon installation chez lui, il rentrait beaucoup plus tard que moi, donc après mes devoirs, j'avais le temps de faire le ménage et à manger, on ne mangeait pas souvent ensemble le soir, son travail c'est accumulé d'un coup et on ne se voyait pas trop le week-end, c'était dommage, mais je l'aimais, alors j'attendais qu'il rentre, même s'il était souvent fatigué.

Finalement, on avait enfin pu se retrouver durant les vacances de Noël, en tête à tête, sans parler boulot ou autres sujets contrariant.

Ce soir là, ce fut le meilleur de ma vie, il m'avait offert une magnifique bague, il avait acheté la même pour lui, une sorte de serment pour la vie.  
>On c'était embrassé chastement, puis, les baisers sont devenus plus passionnés, laissant nos habits tracer un chemin vers ce grand lit à baldaquin noir, avec de grands rideaux blancs, les draps étaient blanc à pois turquoises qui se mariait parfaitement avec les murs en bois beige.<br>La pièce était emplie d'une atmosphère torride et étouffante, ne laissant qu'échapper des cris et des gémissements.

C'était ma première fois, dans tous les sens du terme.

Après les vacances, on avait reprit nos emplois du temps respectif, il s'absentait de plus en plus la semaine, il ne rentrait pas certains soirs, et ne rentrait pas le week-end, je restais seul dans ce grand espace qu'était son chez lui, je n'avais rien à faire, et même si c'était un bel appartement, j'avais déjà fait des esquisses des tableaux accrochés dans le salon, et le reste ne m'inspirait pas énormément, tout était trop bien rangé, tout était à sa place, alors que moi, j'aimais le désordre, c'était plus créatif, plus jouissif. Même si je faisais le ménage, c'était parce que c'était rangé, et que ce n'était pas chez moi à la base.

Je dormais seul, j'avais froid, et la solitude commençait à me rongé, alors je l'appelais, mais sans succès, il ne répondait pas, alors je m'imaginais pleins de scénarios, après tout, il pouvait peut-être me tromper, s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre, c'est vrai après tout, j'avais assez honte de mon corps, et on ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois… Et je m'endormais avec cette idée en tête et en faisait des cauchemars.

Un soir il est rentré, il m'a embrassé sauvagement alors que je lisais, il m'a pris sauvagement sur le canapé, pas que c'était désagréable, mais je n'étais pas vraiment préparé à faire ça ce soir là.  
>Même si je suis un homme, j'aime me préparer quand c'est LE grand soir, tout doit être parfait… Et là, j'étais dans mon vieux pyjama, sans m'être brossé les dents après manger, c'était assez embarrassant.<p>

Le lendemain il m'avait dit bonjour, pas vraiment comme avant, juste un bisou sur la joue, mais celui où on sent que c'est distant, comme si la veille, nos ébats n'étaient rien. Peut-être que je n'avais pas été assez bon. Avant de partir, il m'a dit un « je t'aime », neutre et forcé.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser de notre relation, il n'était plus le même, et je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je ressentais pour lui, puis je me rappelais de nos moments passés ensemble, où on était tout le temps ensemble, à l'amour qu'il y avait, et je me voilais la face.

Pendant deux semaines il n'est pas rentré, c'était mon anniversaire, il ne m'a pas appelé.

J'ai pleuré, longtemps.

J'ai donné des cours machinalement, après tout l'art ne s'arrête jamais même après un 31 juillet.

Le 2 août, une amie vient me voir en me disant qu'elle était désolé, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment de quoi, puis elle m'a montrée son téléphone, avec des texto avec Draco.

Elle m'a finalement expliqué, qu'en me voyant détruit, elle avait fouillé mon téléphone pour trouver son numéro, faire la fille intéressée par lui pour savoir s'il était sincère avec moi.

J'aurais tellement voulu dire que oui, il a dit qu'il était en couple.

Mais pas avec moi, pas avec Harry, pas avec EmeraldEyes, mais avec une certaine, Astoria.

J'étais détruis. Le soir même, j'envoyais un sms de rupture, après tout, il ne rentrera pas chez lui et, vu comment il c'était foutu de moi, j'avais bien ce droit de faire ça.

Un simple « oui », confirmant ce que je disais.

Je n'ai pas pleuré tout de suite, j'ai couché à droite à gauche avec hommes et femmes, je pensais que ça allait faire quelque chose de positif, mais rien.

J'avais emménagé chez mon amie Hermione, celle qui m'avait dit pour Draco et Astoria, je me reconstruisais doucement, et un soir, en rentrant des cours, je l'ai vu.

Lui.

Elle.

Se tenant la main, devant moi.

Il est passé devant moi, comme si j'étais transparent.

Et là. Là. J'ai pleuré. Toutes les larmes de mon corps. Parce que j'avais enfin vu la vérité sur lui, le mensonge sur nous.

En rentrant chez Hermione, je suis allé sur l'ordinateur, je me suis connecté, et j'ai fais le vide sur tout ce qui me rappelais lui. Ce mec, cet homme aux cheveux blonds platine, aux yeux mercures. Oui, je devais supprimer MercuryEyes de ma vie.

Et maintenant, je suis déconnecté de lui.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà... Je sais, c'est pas très très joyeux, comme la majorité des fics que j'écris en ce moment... Et que ça va décevoir beaucoup d'entre vous, car oui, j'étais bien partie pour faire un TS plein de romance et de guimauve... Mais je crois que cela ne fait plus partie de mon vocabulaire, malheureusement...<p>

Un petit commentaire quand même ?


End file.
